


Defeated

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: Shinka marched through the Akatsuki living room ignoring everyone, especially her brother's annoying comments. She kicked open her room door and walked in. She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes letting the tears run down her face. She did not make a single noise. She cried silently and helplessly when someone knocked on her door. The door slowly opened and Kisame walked in. He closed the door behind him and kneeled beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder."How are you feeling?" he asked, already knowing the answer.Shinka leaned on his shoulder and whispered quietly. "Defeated."
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s)





	Defeated

**Defeated [Shikamaru Oneshot] for GaaraLuver316**

_Dear Diary,_

_Shikamaru Nara – unenthusiastic, good for nothing lazy bones! Why did I have to get into the same team as him? Why? Why on earth did Asuma sent us off for a mission together? When I did the work all by myself, and the brat just laid there watching clouds...and stars for that matter, complaining how troublesome us women are! Why did I end up in that situation? Easily, Nara and I had a bet. This representative of a so called strong sex was disrespecting the abilities of women, I guess when you look at Ino and Sakura you do have some doubts, but ALL women, that was too much. I had no idea that he was so sexist, and of course, being myself, I couldn't just keep quiet and mind my own business. And now I have to be a slave for a WHOLE MONTH!_

_Akatsuki help me!_

_Yours, annoyed, Shinka._

"Shinka, where's my afternoon tea?" the voice of Shikamaru Nara was as passionless as always. He laid on the grass near his house and stared at the clouds. Shinka clenched her fists resisting from pouring this tea right over his face.

"Tea coming up...your majesty Shikamaru-sama." She hissed through her teeth, as she kneeled beside him placing a tray on her legs and waiting for him to finally sit up and have his god damn tea.

Shikamaru didn't rush. Slowly and lazily he sat up and reached for the cup.

"Did you know that laziness is one of the seven deadly sins?" Shinka asked glaring at the guy with pineapple hair.

"Thank god I'm not religious then." He muttered taking a sip.

"It's hot." He mumbled putting it back on tray, "Blow on it."

Shinka's eyes widened. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes trying to calm down. He was unbelievable! An image of punching Shikamaru in the face suddenly appeared in her mind. She smirked happily adding hot tea to her vision...pouring it down where it hurts. She didn't notice, as she started giggling like a mad woman. Shikamaru stared at her in a creepy way. This girl was a mystery: a very, very weird mystery that he couldn't solve no matter how much he tried.

"What are you laughing at?" he finally asked poking her cheek.

Shinka rolled her eyes and coughed. Telling Shikamaru Nara that she was laughing at his tortures was probably not the best idea in her case, so she decided to settle for the least.

"Your face." She blurred out trying to cover up her smile. Shika narrowed his eyes, but decided not to argue with the troublesome woman. Women will always be women, its impossible arguing with them.

 _*I wish he was always like that: quiet and non-sexist!*_ Shinka thought looking at Shika.

"We have to go see Asuma today, we might have a mission." She finally said breaking the silence. The tea she made was already gone and Shika was finishing the cookies. He nodded not looking at her.

_*Those missions are always so troublesome.*_

***

"But why does it always have to be Nara and I?" Shinka shouted angrily at her sensei. It was unfair that she was assigned to do every single important and dangerous mission, but the worse part of it was that she was assigned to do it with someone she despise to the point of loving...

"Shinka, please calm down." Asuma's calm, cheerful voice sounded slightly ashamed. "You two are the best fighters in our team; it is more than reasonable that I send you for all the important missions."

"But why can't Ino-pig go instead of me?" Shinka groaned throwing her hands in the air. "She is capable of something herself...of course...until Sasuke is nearby, that's when she goes mad..." Shinka started but stopped under Asuma's strict gaze. Talking badly about the members of the team was not allowed; that was the first rule of Asuma's teamwork. "Fine, fine!" Shinka sighed looking away. "I'll go." She shook Asuma's hand, just like they did for the first time when Shinka was added to his team.

Shinka quickly made her way out of his house; there were a few more things to take care before going on a mission, and the sooner they have finished the better.

Asuma turned to face Shikamaru, who was silent the whole time. His eyes were closed but the teacher knew that the boy wasn't asleep. He was listening to every word and catching every phrase with his sensitive hearing.

"This might be your only chance Shika." The man said sitting down next to his student. "I have a bad feeling about this mission. Something is going to happen." He added. Shika opened his eyes and sent Asuma a questioning look.

"Remember what Tsunade-sama said about her past? One of her brothers is an Akatsuki, do you really think he would leave his younger sister be?" Asuma explained getting up. "Watch out during the mission." He said sounding deadly. The turned away and walked out of the room leaving Shika to his thoughts.

"I will."

***

Two people walked through the forest soundlessly. Not a single bird dared singing in fear to be killed. They stopped holding their breaths.

"They are approaching." A puppet man said in a rough frightening voice.

"I know." Another man smirked with all three mouths. He took off his hat revealing his long blonde hair.

"Deidara," the puppet man said addressing his partner, "are you sure it's a wise idea to bring the girl into Akatsuki?"

The blonde turned his head and winked with his only visible eye.

"Of course." He smiled. "My sister will be a perfect addition to the Akatsuki."

***

"Nara, hurry up, why won't you?" Shinka said sarcastically. "We don't have all day." Shikamaru decided to stop every five minutes to stare at the sky; which was weird even in his case. "Can't you stare at the clouds at home or something? We have something to do."

"No. Today they are exceptionally interesting." Shikamaru sounded more monotone than usual. Shinka looked up at the sky and then back at him. She blinked a couple of times and shrugged.

"Sometimes I do wonder if you really are weird or you just pretend to be." A sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"Well, well, well...Look whom we've got here." Shinka froze. A cold chill ran down her spine, she clenched her hands and swallowed hard. "Hello sister."

"Deidara..." she whispered quietly. She turned slowly turned around to face two members of the Akatsuki. Deidara had a smug face as always, but she couldn't tell a lot about his partner, except that he wore a puppet, had a creepy look and a weird body shape.

"You don't look happy to see me." She could tell that Deidara tasted every word. He liked the situation he put her in and it pissed her off.

"I cannot say I am delighted." Shinka replied, spitting out every word, as if they were poisoned.

Deidara laughed.

 _*How dare he laugh at me?*_ Shinka thought angrily. She opened her mouth to say something but this time Shikamaru stepped in. Shinka gave him a quick look. What she saw made her eyes widen. Shikamaru was as awake as he could ever be and he wasn't happy. He looked clearly pissed off. She could feel the blood pulsating through his veins. The rage he held within him was about to burst out. He stood in front of her, covering her with himself.

Deidara looked at him curiously.

"Got a boyfriend I see, un." He smirked. "For your sake boy, do not interfere." He took a step aside and uncovered his hands. The mouths on his hands quickly chewed and a second later a clay bird flew right at Shika.

His movements were fast and careful as if he expected an explosive to be aimed at him. Shika grabbed Shinka's hand and pulled her closer quickly jumping away. It didn't take long for explosion to take place.

"Shika..." Shinka's voice shook. She was worried.

"I'm fine." Shikamaru wasn't looking at her. His gaze was glued to the two men in front of them. It didn't take long for Shinka to realise. Shikamaru was using his jutsu on them.

"We are tied." The puppet man said addressing Deidara.

"I know." The blonde smirked. "I'm just curious of what's next."

Shikamaru knew that his power was nothing comparing to the two criminals but he wanted to protect this girl. He wanted to protect the one he loved even if she didn't share his feelings.

"You will not win this." Deidara said breaking his shadow jutsu. "Give up."

Shinka groaned angrily. She pushed Shikamaru out of her way and ran at her brother in process uncovering her hands. It was their clan's special ability; the mouths on their hands could do anything if they put their minds to it and she did, while trying to forget her brother, who abandoned her when their parents died.

Shinka stretched her arms placing her hands in the position of a tiger's jaw. A series of small bombs clay bombs shot out of the mouths straight at the enemies. The two men jumped apart.

"I told you she would be a good addition to the Akatsuki." Deidara yelled to his partner.

Shinka ignored him as he sent another much larger bomb at her brother.

"Stop it girl." The puppet man said. Shinka was about to send another bomb at him as well but she froze. His strings were holding Shikamaru who was desperately trying to free himself.

"Join us sister, and we will let your little boyfriend live." Deidara smirked. Shinka glared at Deidara.

"Listen to what he says girl." The puppet added pulling a string on Shikamaru's neck making him choke from the lack of air.

"Fine." Shinka screamed putting her hands up in defeat. "Fine, just let him go."

Deidara smirked and nodded at the puppet. She puppet man hissed and threw Shikamaru on the ground. Deidara quickly approached his sister and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards a large clay bird.

"Hop on Sasori-danna." He yelled while jumping on himself and pulling Shinka along.

Shinka didn't struggle, she knew it was pointless. She threw a last longing look in Shikamaru's direction and closed her eyes. _*At least he is safe...*_ she thought feeling that her eyes started to water. She quickly brushed it away and turned to Deidara.

"I hate you brother." She hissed glaring at him.

"I know sister." He smirked back as the bird took off. Shinka didn't know how long they flew but when the bird finally stopped, she found herself being pulled off it and dragged to a large rock. Deidara whispered something under his nose which made the rock move away and open a large entrance into a cave.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Shinka."

***

**1 year later**

"Deidara you bloody pest." Shinka yelled running down the hall holding a broomstick in her hands. "If I find you any time soon, you are dead." The stupid pest was looking through her diary again. _*How dare he?!*_ she thought angrily, as if taking her away from what she loved wasn't enough, now he had to invade the rest of her privacy.

"Shinka stop running around like mad woman, would you?" Kisame said grabbing the broom out of her hands. He was the only friend she made in the Akatsuki. The only one she could actually talk to without being afraid that the wrong person will know.

"I can't help it, this idiot was snooping around my things again!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Alright, just let it go. He's your brother he's worried about you."

"Like hell he is." She snapped back at the fish man.

"Anyway, the leader wants to see you, he said he had a mission to Konoha for you."

"Konoha...?" Shinka's voice shook. Kisame looked at her understandingly. The place she feared to return to just came along by itself.

"Are you sure?" she asked giving him a hard look.

Kisame nodded. "Better go see the leader." He added not wanting to continue the conversation that he knew would lead to an argument, after all, it was Deidara who suggested for Shinka to go. If she found out she would not be impressed.

***

Shikamaru walked through Konoha with his hands in his pockets and head down. A tall blonde girl with a huge fan walked beside him, but he paid almost no attention to her. "Shikamaru why are you so down today?" the girl asked gently touching his shoulder. He almost hated her gentleness. It was very distant to him; after all _she_ was never gentle with him. He shrugged but didn't reply. He didn't bother telling the girl that it was the day when another girl left...

Suddenly the girl next to him stopped. Shikamaru looked at her surprised, her face showed a sign of unknown danger. He looked in the direction she was staring and froze. There she was, slowly approaching from the gates of Konoha entrance. His nightmare and his heaven.

Her blonde hair got longer and skin paler. Her red lips stood out just as much as her deep blue eyes. Her Akatsuki cloak was undone and he could see that she was thinner and toner.

"Shinka..." he whispered. The girl next to him gave him a strange look of curiosity and jealousy.

"Do you know?" she asked stepping closer.

"She is the one who saved my life a year ago." He replied not looking at the person next to him.

"But she is an Akatsuki." The girl argued visibly annoying him.

"She had to join, or they would kill me Temari." Shikamaru finally snapped glaring at the girl next to him.

Temari was taken aback by his sudden outburst. She bit her lip and looked away from him. She looked at the girl with hate in eyes. Why did she have to turn up now, when Shikamaru's and her relationship was just getting better.

Shinka quickly approached them, she seemed invincible and confident in her every move. The looks are deceiving. She was shaking inside. Screaming and shouting. Aching and longing. Loving and hating. She looked at two people watching her. One of them she knew too well. _*Already found another girl, Nara. Well done.*_ she thought bitterly.

"Nara." She glared at the pineapple-headed man and then at his partner. Blonde, brown eyes, tall...and it seemed she hated Shinka.

"Long time no see Shinka." He finally said slowly approaching her. "I was so worried." He added gently touching her hand.

"So I see." She replied glaring at him and them at the girl behind him.

"What makes you think you can just walk into Konoha Akatsuki girl?" the blonde hissed taking a fighting position Temari.

Shinka gave her a deadly look.

"Temari please stop it. She's a friend." Shikamaru said not turning around; his eyes were glued to the girl in front of him.

"What makes you think I can't sand girl?" Shinka spat back.

Temari grabbed her fan and took a fighting position. Shinka got it immediately. There was no point talking to this girl.

"Bring it on." She hissed. She uncovered her hands. Shikamaru could tell that she improved over a year. The way her hands moved was no ordinary jutsus. Her advanced level almost frightened him but excited at the same time.

The two girls slowly walked opposite each other, like lions before a battle for a female. When the two decided to finally attack each other, something stopped them. It was a guy standing in the middle. Shikamaru's eyes were closed. He felt at peace for once after Shinka left. His hands were still in his pockets and a cigarette stuck out of his mouth.

"Troublesome women." He commented returning to his usual self.

Shinka's eyes widened. She could not help but chuckle. "Nara, you will never change." She commented crossing her hands on her chest.

"And neither will you." She replied smirking. "You have a mission, here don't you?" he asked already knowing the answer. "But yet you still came out in the open. Why?" he continued. "Friends before yourself. Right?" he turned towards her and smiled widely.

"Our one and only motto." Shinka smiled back.

"Come with me." Shikamaru said pulling her towards him and away from where Temari was standing. "Sorry Temari, I'll catch you later." She yelled quickly moving away.

They turned around the corner and stopped. Shinka opened her mouth to say something but Shika didn't let her. He gently pushed her to the wall and covered her lips with his. Shika's lips were dry and tasted of smoke, but Shinka did not care. They were the lips she desired for a very long time. He licked her lips pleading for entrance which she granted happily. The time seemed to stop as the two hugged and kissed and just enjoyed each other's arms. Their actions seemed almost desperate. Finally, Shinka gently pushed Shikamaru's chest, making him stop and look at her curiously.

"No more." She whispered, looking away from him. The feeling was almost unbearable. She knew she could never be with him. When Sasori let him go, he attached a couple of invisible strings, which meant if he pulled Shikamaru would die.

"But why?" he whispered pressing his cheek to hers. It was warm and rough, a perfect combination with her cold and tender one.

"Because we can't be together." She whispered closing her eyes and allowing him to hold her closer and tighter. It was like heaven. _*It IS heaven.*_ Shinka thought feeling lightheaded.

Shikamaru kept quiet.

"When are you leaving." He finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Soon." She whispered back hiding her face from him. He caught her chin and made her look at him. "Shinka..." he whispered her name gently, "I love you..."

Shinka swallowed a tear. It took her all her courage and strength to push him away. She took a deep breath and faced him.

"Don't." A single word escaped her lips as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shikamaru ran to the place she stood at but she was already gone. He sat on the ground helplessly holding his head in his hands. "Shinka why?" he whispered, "Why are you doing this to me twice?"

***

Shinka marched through the Akatsuki living room ignoring everyone, especially her brother's annoying comments. She kicked open her room door and walked in. She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes letting the tears run down her face. She did not make a single noise. She cried silently and helplessly when someone knocked on her door. The door slowly opened and Kisame walked in. He closed the door behind him and kneeled beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Shinka leaned on his shoulder and whispered quietly. "Defeated."


End file.
